Yamis and Hikaris Anonymous
by Kitsune Kitten
Summary: OOC-ness. What happens when Mokuba starts a support group for Yamis and Hikaris? And when he overbooks the basement? EDITED
1. The Three C's of a Healthy Relationship

Kitsune Kitten: Heh, heh. We just have so many ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! I am not Kazuki Takahashi. Put two and two together and you get I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warnings: OOC-ness, weirdness, shonen ai. Terminal Craziness.  
  
KK: We accidentally made a few mistakes, so we had to repost it.  
  
YAMIS AND HIKARIS ANONYMOUS  
  
Chapter One: The Three C's of a Healthy Relationship.  
  
Domino City Hall, Basement, 8:00 P.M., Monday  
  
Mokuba straightened out the ring of chairs. He had six for the three yami and hikari pairs. One for him so he could be the group's 'therapist.' After all, if you can fly a blimp, you can be a therapist. The online degree helped too. His brother had decided to come to see his brother help the six psychos.  
  
Eight all together. Mokuba made a large ring. That way if anyone else decided to show such as certain 'friends' who never left other 'friends', said 'friends' could sit.  
  
Mokuba cleaned an old chalkboard and readied the nametags.  
  
He was ready. Or . . . was he? Was that screaming upstairs? Did a lion roar? That sounded suspiciously like a squirrel. A loud bang and the squirrel noises stopped.  
  
Mokuba gulped and waited.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"It's open, guys."  
  
Ryou opened the door and dragged in Bakura who was in a little kid harness. Ryou tugged hard on the leash and Bakura was through the door. Bakura gave a tug on the leash in his hands and in came a lion.  
  
"Sorry, about the lion, Mokuba." Ryou apologized. "But Mopsy goes everywhere. But don't worry. Mopsy only eats small animals."  
  
"That's all right." Mokuba said, gulping nervously.  
  
There was more screaming upstairs, maniacal laughter, and a bunch of . . . screeching birds?  
  
Marik and Malik Ishtar popped through the door wheeling a wagon with a freakishly huge birdcage. The birds flew around at the top and . . . ferrets rolled around the bottom?  
  
"Guys, this isn't a zoo." Mokuba insisted.  
  
"Dude, I'd rather see Mopsy eating ferrets and birds than my legs. I still have scars!" cried Malik.  
  
"Next time, don't kick it." Marik advised, laughing at his hikari's misfortune.  
  
Seto walked through the door next. Not toting any animals, might I add. Mokuba heaved a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Big brother, you're here! You're here!" he cried.  
  
"I have a small wager with a rival that you would succeed." Seto said.  
  
"You're betting on my success?" Mokuba demanded.  
  
"Yami said your degree was fake. I told him you earned it. 50 bucks says you can keep control for the full hour and a half. Though, the menagerie is a damper." Seto explained.  
  
At that moment, Yami walked through the door. Yugi bounced in still eating a pixie stick.  
  
"If I hear 999,999,999,999,999 Bottles of Sugar, I mean Beer On the Wall EVER again, it'll be too soon." Yami announced.  
  
"You want me to sing it again?" squeaked Yugi.  
  
"NO!" shouted the room except Mokuba.  
  
"All right. It's 8:06; let's begin." Mokuba said.  
  
Just then, Jounouchi popped in.  
  
"You don't have a yami," stated Seto. "Besides there are enough animals here as it is."  
  
"But Mokuba, you said that the Species Confused Humans/Dogs Anonymous was here tonight." Jou cried.  
  
A big, fat, shiny sweat drop glistened on Mokuba's head.  
  
"Actually I double booked the basement. You can feel free to join us, Jou." He stated, grabbing a chair for the poor Species Confused Human/Dog.  
  
"All right." Jou agreed taking a seat next to Seto.  
  
"Shouldn't you lay on the floor, mutt?" Seto asked sounding aloof.  
  
"Seto, that's enough. We're here to build Healthy Relationships and work on our faults as well as support each other. No name-calling." Mokuba scolded.  
  
"You're grounded." Seto stated.  
  
"Seto, I ask that you respect that four the next hour and twenty-two minutes, I am the superior authority. After that, you may resume you position of guardian. Until then, please cooperate." Mokuba stated.  
  
Seto shut up. After all, he wanted to win his wager.  
  
"Now, let's go around and—" Mokuba started as there came a knock.  
  
Honda and Otogi came in.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, guys. I quadrupled booked the basement for four meetings. My bad." Mokuba said. "Come on in. Grab chairs and settle down."  
  
Honda and Otogi sat down next to Jou.  
  
"All right. Today's the first meeting. So, we're going to get special name tags." Mokuba started.  
  
"Can we ask questions?" Marik asked.  
  
"Do you have a question?" Mokuba asked. Oh, God, why, oh why, did I ever think this was a good idea?  
  
"Are the name tags sharp and/or pointy?" asked Marik.  
  
"No. They're paper on string. Perfectly safe." Mokuba said. "Now, we'll go around and introduce ourselves and why we're here. I'll go first."  
  
Mokuba put on a nametag that said 'Mokuba.'  
  
"My name is Mokuba." Mokuba stated. "And to be really corny in this plot, you all say 'Hi, Mokuba.' "  
  
"Hi, Mokuba," everyone sounded out monotonously.  
  
"And I'm here because a few friends requested help with their yami's/hikari's." Mokuba finished.  
  
He turned to the left where Yami sat. "Your turn."  
  
"My name is Yami." Yami stated.  
  
"Hi, Yami."  
  
There were two boos and a loud roar from Mopsy.  
  
"And my hikari is ignorant to the point of annoyance."  
  
"Let's try not to be accusatory." Mokuba stated. "Yugi?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi!" Yugi shouted, getting up and doing a cartwheel.  
  
". . . Hi, Yugi . . ."  
  
"And my yami is TOO competitive." He did a back flip to his seat.  
  
Ryou was next.  
  
"My name is Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Hi, Ryou."  
  
"And my yami is destructive and enjoys tormenting. I have to keep him on a harness, and he's really starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Bakura was next. He grinned maniacally.  
  
"My name is Bakura."  
  
"Hi, Bakura."  
  
"My hikari thinks I'm insane. And he's right. I'm a 3,000-year old spirit and quite frankly I've went out of my mind. And I'm highly claustrophobic."  
  
"This is very good. We're already making progress."  
  
"Mokuba, Mopsy wants a turn." Bakura whined.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead Mopsy." Mokuba said, calmly and patiently. In the back of his head he was debating whether this experience would lead him to teaching preschool or an insane asylum.  
  
"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"Hi, Mopsy." The gang chorused.  
  
"RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR, RAAAAAAAAAARRRR, RAAR!"  
  
"She's hungry." Bakura translated. "Hand me a ferret."  
  
"I don't think so!" Mokuba commanded. "You feed Mopsy at your house. I refuse to alone any living being to be harmed here."  
  
"Ryou, did you bring the carrots?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes, dear." Ryou sighed handing him a bag of carrots.  
  
"We have refreshments over there." Mokuba said.  
  
"Mopsy's a vegetarian." Explained Ryou. "But she likes to eat with a ferret on her back."  
  
"But, you said it ate small animals!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Eh . . . well, you see, Bakura informed me Mopsy should be viewed as a scary creature that eats animals. Mopsy was ejected from the pride. Self- esteem issues, catch my drift?"  
  
"Rawr," Mopsy moaned.  
  
"You made him upset! Not speaking to you until I forget I'm angry." Bakura huffed.  
  
Mokuba blinked twice before regaining his nerve.  
  
"All right, then. Seto, it's your turn." Mokuba said.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba. Anyone calls me Seto I will—"  
  
"Seto, please!"  
  
"My name is Seto."  
  
"Hi, Seto."  
  
"My little brother decided to host the group therapy session."  
  
"My name is Katsuya."  
  
"Hi, Katsuya."  
  
"And I get called a dog so often, I'm beginning to become worried."  
  
"My name is Hiroto."  
  
"Hi, Hiroto."  
  
"And I'm here to attend the 'Sidekick who Appears Only Because He's Strongest Anonymous' because I have self-esteem issues."  
  
"My name is Ryuji."  
  
"Hi, Ryuji."  
  
"And I'm here because I'm overly proud and need to develop better People Skills."  
  
"Hi, I'm Marik."  
  
"Hi, Marik."  
  
"And I'm here because there was a trail of Tootsie Rolls on the ground."  
  
"I put them there. Hi, I'm Malik."  
  
"Hi, Malik."  
  
"I'm here because Marik drives me insane."  
  
"I don't have a license though." Marik insisted.  
  
"We've had this argument before." Malik sighed. "And remember what I said?"  
  
"Just because I want to run over small animals/children, and elderly people, doesn't mean I'm allowed to drive." Marik recited.  
  
Malik handed him a Tootsie Roll.  
  
"All right." Mokuba said. "Good start. Now that we know what our problems are, we can hope to fix them."  
  
"RAAAAAAR!"  
  
"Except Mopsy. Mopsy's problem is solved." Bakura said, nuzzling Mopsy's neck.  
  
"Except the self-esteem issues," added Ryou.  
  
"That's right! I'm not speaking to you!" Bakura said. "Mopsy would be better if you left her alone."  
  
"Right.." Mokuba said, deliberately ending that conversation. "For tonight, we're going to go over 'The Three C's of a Healthy Relationship.' That way, we can help Each Other."  
  
Mokuba stood up next to the chalkboard and wrote three large C's.  
  
"The first C is Cooperation. We have to work together to overcome out problems. That's why this is a group." Mokuba said. "Now, my problem is my friends are unhappy. So I work with my friends to make them happier."  
  
"Um, Mokuba?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does it count if Marik and I kill the pharaoh together?"  
  
"Killing's not allowed in group therapy meetings. But if you worked together to take away Yugi's pixie stick, that'd be a good example. Then, he wouldn't annoy Yami." Mokuba explained.  
  
"Why would we help him?" Marik asked, looking confused.  
  
"Because it's a C." Mokuba said slowly so Bakura could understand. "The second C is Communication. We have to be able to talk to each other civilly. For example, Marik and Bakura can learn to address people by their names. And you have to be able to say nice things about other people. Let's go around the circle and say one nice thing to the person we like least here." Mokuba suggested. "I'll go first. Mopsy, your mane is very shiny."  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAR!"  
  
"Aw, Mokuba! He likes you!" Bakura cried.  
  
"Yami, go ahead." Mokuba advised.  
  
"Can't you go the other way? I need time to think." Yami said.  
  
"Right. Malik, go ahead." Mokuba said.  
  
"Yugi, um . . . that was a great back flip earlier." Malik said, rather ground out between his teeth. Yugi just giggled.  
  
"Good job. Marik?" Mokuba said.  
  
"Yami . . . uh . . . nice Puzzle." Marik tried.  
  
"It's a start. Ryuji?" Mokuba prompted.  
  
"Seto, your coat flares quite nicely and not to mention dramatically." Ryuji said, smoothly.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you liked Seto the least. I thought it was Yami." Mokuba commented.  
  
"Yes, it was. But now I know that Seto has a personal vendetta against Pegasus." Ryuji replied.  
  
"To each his own. I'm not a personal fan either." Mokuba stated.  
  
That earned Mokuba a loud hiss.  
  
"Uh . . . moving on. Hiroto?" Mokuba said.  
  
"Yugi, your hair gel works nicely." Hiroto stated.  
  
Giggle.  
  
"I thought it was natural. Jou?" Mokuba kept going.  
  
"You have lots of money, Seto." Jou said, eye twitching like mad.  
  
"Seto, I know you can do this. Go ahead." Mokuba said, inwardly groaning.  
  
"You are a loyal person, Katsuya." Seto growled out.  
  
"That wasn't so bad. Mopsy?" Mokuba went on.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAR, RAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA, GRRRRR!" Mopsy . . . roared. I mean, what else can a lion do?  
  
"He said you'd make a great mate Seto." Bakura informed him.  
  
"Oh, and you can speak lion?" Seto challenged.  
  
"No. Actually, Mopsy prefers speaking tiger. But you're not smart enough to know." Bakura replied with false sweetness laced in his voice.  
  
"Come on, guys. We're doing so well. Let's keep it up. Bakura, go on." Mokuba said.  
  
"Yami, your eyes are a beautiful color." Bakura said. "Same color as squirrel blood."  
  
"Disturbing, but you did it. Ryou, I know YOU can do this." Mokuba said, feeling reassured.  
  
"Seto, you raised your brother so well." Ryou said.  
  
"Why doesn't anybody like me?" Seto complained, OOC-ness kicking in.  
  
"Ryuji's not the only one who has to work on people skills," Mokuba hinted. "Yugi, go on."  
  
"Like, okay! Seto, you're company is totally awesome!" Yugi chirped.  
  
"Uh, yes. Can I have the pixie stick?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"MINE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi yelled standing on his chair and flipping onto the ferret on Mopsy's back. "RIDE LIKE THE WIND!!!"  
  
"GET OFF OF MOPSY! MY POOR, POOR LION!!!!" shrieked Bakura.  
  
"Yugi Mutou! Get off the lion's back or I will take that pixie stick. And I'll tell your grandfather about your behavior. And he will ground you. Just calm down." Mokuba ordered.  
  
"HE HURT MOPSY! I SHOULD KILL YAMI!" cried Bakura. He stood up and began lunging at Yami.  
  
"Down, boy!" cried Ryou, using the leash to pull him down.  
  
Yugi jumped off of Mopsy's back. Unfortunately, he had turned green. He ran out. Disgusting noises could be heard.  
  
"EW!" cried Ryou, in a girly voice.  
  
"Calm down. Yami, please go check on Yugi. Bakura, please get off the floor." Mokuba advised.  
  
"Stupid harness. I'll just send it to the Shadow Realm." Bakura said, having a major breakthrough.  
  
A swirl of black, blue and purple, and the harness vanished. Bakura began cackling maniacally, until he began coughing. Ryou gently slapped his back till he stopped.  
  
"Thank you," Bakura said. "You're a good person Ryou."  
  
The rest applauded. They had demonstrated the first two C's of a Healthy Relationship.  
  
Yami popped his head back in.  
  
"Yugi had too much sugar. We've got to get home. Oh, and Seto, you're eyes are really pretty when you duel." Yami quickly closed the door.  
  
No one could see but he carried his poor hikari up the four flights of stairs to the ground level first floor city hall. Why anyone needs four staircases to get to a basement, Yami wondered.  
  
Back in the basement, Mokuba grinned. "Now, we're cooking."  
  
"Is that the last C?" asked Jou. "If it is, that's great!"  
  
"The last C is consideration. Bakura thanking Ryou is Considerate. Bakura gets the Three C's of a Healthy Relationship. So, now, we have another half hour. So, we're going to play a game." Mokuba said. "A little fun is always good. Everyone pair up, with someone you don't know or don't like being around. And if you pair up with someone you know well, I'll give you a new partner."  
  
Five minutes later, the partners sat by each. Mokuba had teamed with Mopsy. Seto was sitting angrily by Katsuya (who had tried to team up with Mopsy who bit him). Ryou was sitting with Bakura because he hardly knew his other half. Ryuji was teamed with Malik who was tired of dealing with his yami. Honda therefore ended up with Marik. Unfortunately, Marik decided to be 'considerate' and give him a ferret. However, Honda had a deep fear rooted in a ferret attack when he was three. Honda was then changed with Malik who heaved a large sigh.  
  
"All right. This is the game. It's kind of Jeopardy style. See, I've done some Internet searching. I've compiled a game based on the knowledge I've gathered." Mokuba explained. He rolled the chalkboard around so the other side was showing. There were eight columns. "Our columns today are Birthday, Animals, Dislikes, Crushes, Shoe Size, Phobias, Money, and Lucky Chance."  
  
There were points listed under each column. 200 to 1600 counting by 200's.  
  
"All right, we'll keep track of points on top of the board so everyone knows. Each group gets one question. If they cannot answer it, the next group can answer it. Then, they take their turn. As I know all the answers, Mopsy and I are disqualified." Mokuba announced. He knelt down to Mopsy. "I'll give you a bag of carrots later. Promise."  
  
"RaaaaaaR?" asked Mopsy.  
  
"Promise." Mokuba stood up. "Alphabetical order, Bakura, you first."  
  
"Ryou, you pick." Bakura suggested.  
  
"Crushes, 200," Ryou picked.  
  
"Anzu is the answer." Mokuba read.  
  
The albinos shuddered and conversed for a second.  
  
"Who is Yugi's crush?" answered Ryou.  
  
"Yes. Next, Hiroto." Mokuba said.  
  
The two conversed.  
  
"Lucky Chance for 1600." Hiroto stated; Ryuji looked pretty smug.  
  
"Roll two for a monster." Mokuba stated.  
  
"What is summoning crests from Dungeon Dice Monsters?" yelled Ryuji.  
  
Hiroto gave a huge sweat drop.  
  
Mokuba glanced at his watch. 9:34.  
  
"We'll continue this Wednesday. Meeting adjourned. Great progress guys." Mokuba said. "And then Mopsy, I'll have you a bag of carrots."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
KK: Oh, my Ra. What happened there? We came up with this on a whim but I couldn't stop.  
  
Four reviews for chapter 2!  
  
KK: We also would like to say that we like Seto. Which is why the most people said nice things to him. We doesn't make sense exactly but. . . then again, the fic is quite different. 


	2. One Step Foward, Two Steps Backward

KK: I got my reviews. Thank you! It meant a lot. And no one flamed me!  
  
I reposted the first chapter, now EDITED.  
  
DISCLAIMER & WARNINGS still apply.  
  
I EDITED this chapter as well. A few minor differences and everything should be good.  
  
YAMIS AND HIKARIS ANONYMOUS  
  
Chapter Two: One Step Forward, Two Steps Backward  
  
Domino City Hall, Basement, 8:00 P. M., Wednesday  
  
Mokuba had stacked away the chairs. He had mats on the basement's floor. Today, they were going to do Trust Exercises to build up Communication and Cooperation skills before working on Jeopardy.  
  
Against one wall, there was a small table. Mokuba had supplied a chocolate cake, cookies, chips, and vegetables, as well as dips for the potato chips and veggies.  
  
Mokuba was wearing his nametag. He had also decided to wear a very comfy outfit. He had on faded jeans, worn sneakers and a t-shirt that said 'My Brother Is Seto Kaiba; Don't Mess with Me' that he made himself.  
  
He also had a box full of stuff for the Trust Exercises. Blindfolds, stuff that could be used for a mini obstacle course likes hoops and cones, and a first aid kit in case Bakura or Marik went psycho.  
  
Mokuba had reviewed the tape of the last meeting. They had made progress and then Yugi jumped on Mopsy. No sugar for Yugi EVER.  
  
Mokuba was ready. Especially when Mopsy came in leading Bakura and Ryou. Ryou walked in SMILING. Bakura didn't even wear a harness. PROGRESS!  
  
"Mokuba, I must say, you have talent. You could really help a lot of people." Ryou gushed, giving Mokuba a hug.  
  
"I'll start with Domino and go from there." Mokuba stated.  
  
Mopsy pawed at Mokuba's chest.  
  
"The carrots, right?" Mokuba guessed.  
  
"RAAWWWWWRRR!" Mopsy roared gently.  
  
Mokuba reached into the box and produced TWO bags of carrots.  
  
"RAAAWWWR?" Mopsy tilted his head.  
  
"You made a lot of progress." Mokuba explained.  
  
"He had the least problems." Ryou added.  
  
"Are you mocking Mopsy's progress, you—you hikari!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"You love Mopsy more than me!" Ryou wailed. "Do you realize how jealous I am of Mopsy?"  
  
Ryou ran over to the other side of the room crying, and snacking on veggies and dip.  
  
"Bakura, why don't I watch Mopsy and you go talk to Ryou. He obviously cares a lot about you and feels that you don't return his feelings." Mokuba said.  
  
"But, I don't wanna." Bakura whined.  
  
"And why not?" Mokuba asked, patient as ever.  
  
"Because . . . I . . . IlovehimandIdon'twanttoberejected!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"Oh, Bakura. That's so sweet. Okay, here's the plan. I'll go talk to Ryou, and you tell people to partner up, same partners, and stand in a line." Mokuba said. "Mopsy, unfortunately, you're partnered with me, so you're gonna have to help me be in charge. Make sure Bakura does what I've asked."  
  
"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWR!" Mopsy agreed.  
  
Mokuba walked over to Ryou. He looked at the vegetable platter. All the cucumbers were gone. Ryou likes cucumbers, Mokuba thought.  
  
"Ryou, are you okay?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Ryou looked at him, tears in his eyes. Mokuba gave him a hug.  
  
"Cheer up. Bakura doesn't love Mopsy more than you." Mokuba said.  
  
"Then, why isn't he over here?" Ryou demanded, reaching for a cucumber. "The cucumbers are gone!"  
  
"Calm down." Mokuba said, gentle as always. "Bakura's afraid of rejection. Your anger towards his slight mental issues pushes him farther away from you. You need to embrace Bakura, mental issues and all."  
  
"I guess you're right." Ryou sniffled, grabbing a piece of celery.  
  
"Ryou, put down the vegetable," Mokuba ordered. "Comfort foods are bad for you."  
  
"I don't see how," Ryou sniffed.  
  
"Trust me." Mokuba said, steering him over to where the rest of the group was. Bakura and Mopsy were waiting in front of the line. Yugi and Yami were behind him. Seto and Jou, pointedly ignoring each other, stood behind them. Next were Otogi and Honda who were chatting nicely. Mopsy walked over to Mokuba and stood by him.  
  
"All right," said Mokuba, clapping his hands. "We're almost ready. Where's the Ishtars?"  
  
"We're here!" cried Malik as he bounded in holding Marik's hand.  
  
No birds, exclaimed Mokuba's mind. Nor ferrets.  
  
The two stood behind Otogi and Honda holding hands still.  
  
"All right. We've made some good progress for just one meeting." Mokuba announced. "But some of us haven't."  
  
That point was illustrated with a pointed glare at Seto and Jou.  
  
"Now, form a circle, staying next to your partners." Mokuba ordered. "Around me and Mopsy, circle."  
  
They formed a circle with Seto and Jou creating a wide gap.  
  
"Smaller." Ordered Mokuba. Sure enough, Jou stepped over to within a foot of Seto. "All right. Let's go around and talk about the progress we've made. Ryou, Bakura, how's it going between you two?"  
  
"Well, we talk more." Admitted Ryou.  
  
Gentle applause. First Mokuba, then the rest of the group.  
  
"I even helped clean up the mess when the toaster blew up." Bakura announced.  
  
Applause sounded.  
  
"Yami, Yugi, how have you guys been doing?" asked Mokuba facing the two.  
  
"I've been sugar free for 47 hours and twelve minutes." Yugi announced.  
  
Loud applause.  
  
"And I played Scrabble with Yugi and didn't gloat that I won!" Yami confessed.  
  
Mild applause.  
  
"Seto, have you worked on your people skills?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I laid off eight employees instead of firing them." Seto said.  
  
Mokuba applauded.  
  
"Jou, how do you feel about your species?" Mokuba inquired.  
  
"Well, I have told off three different people for calling me a dog by informing them that I am indeed human. As such, I deserve the same respect as others. And I also added that they ought to talk to someone about their need to put down other people by labeling them in manners that make them appear superior." Jou informed him.  
  
Loud applause from those who followed Jou's speech.  
  
"Hiroto, do you feel that you are needed more as a friend than a sidekick?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ryuji and I are getting along pretty well. He's teaching me to play DDM." Honda said.  
  
Applause.  
  
"Ryuji, how are you doing?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"Good. I befriended Hiroto. I also hired two new employees without bragging about the benefits working in my store offers."  
  
Applause, loudest from Honda.  
  
"Marik, Malik, what's going on between you two?" Mokuba's question was said in a very suggestive manner.  
  
"Well, I was upset with Marik because he broke Ishizu's favorite jar, and she threw a hissy fit at me. So I blamed him. And then he apologized. Later on, he said that he loved me, and we went out to dinner together. So we're officially going out."  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Mokuba, Ryuji, Hiroto, Jou, and the hikaris said.  
  
"RAAAAAAA!" Mopsy sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna hurl," Bakura moaned. Malik blushed; Marik smirked.  
  
"Okay. That's wonderful. Now, just to make sure we're not just thinking of what we did right; let's see what we've done wrong." Mokuba announced.  
  
"Hey, did you work on your problems?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes, I held a second meeting. Believe me, it was a close call too." Mokuba confessed. "Now, I'll start on what I did wrong. I unplugged the phone, the answering machine, turned off the computer, and changed my email address so I could relax all Tuesday."  
  
Loud boos came from around the circle.  
  
"Come on guys, by the time I had cleaned up from the animals yesterday, it was nearly midnight. I was up until three A.M. listening to messages. I needed the day off." Mokuba informed them.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr," Mopsy said, supporting Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks Mopsy. All right. Katsuya, you start. Seto's next and so on." Mokuba instructed.  
  
"Well, I was walking through the park and I really had to go . . . and the tree was there . . ." Katsuya stuttered. "Well, I could finish my walk if I went and I did."  
  
Seto laughed for a few minutes before regaining control of his emotions and coughed.  
  
"I fired three secretaries on Tuesday," Seto said. "I yelled so loud the building shook."  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba scolded like a mother hen.  
  
"I accidentally chucked the lead pipe from Clue at Yugi when I won." Yami admitted.  
  
"Accidentally?" Yugi questioned. "You practiced that silly victory dance three times, pipe included, before we played."  
  
Bakura and Marik laughed. Ryou and Malik elbowed them. The rest sympathized with Yugi except Honda; why should he feel bad for the person who stole his best friend?  
  
"I—I—well, I ate . . . I had sugar on my cornflakes this morning." Yugi wailed. "I'm a TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE person!"  
  
"Because you stole my best friend," muttered Hiroto under his breath.  
  
"Is that true?" asked Mokuba, being the only one to hear him.  
  
"Is what true?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Did you steal Hiroto's best friend?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Jou was my best friend; Yugi comes along, and he goes off to duel with Yugi. How could you?" Hiroto hissed.  
  
"Yugi's not my best friend," Jou exclaimed. "You are, Hiroto. Yugi's best friend is Yami, the guy who throws pipes at Yugi's heads."  
  
"It was an accident!" yelled Yami. "It slipped I swear!"  
  
"Liar," Bakura hissed, hoping the fight would get out of hand leading to bloodshed, preferably Yami's.  
  
"I'm not your best friend!" shouted Yugi tears in his eyes.  
  
Mokuba put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.  
  
"All right, let's calm down." Mokuba said, in a calm and gentle tone. "Yugi, Katsuya's best friend is Hiroto because they have a much longer history. You're his good friend. And you do have a best friend in Yami. Hiroto, Jou is your best friend; he just wanted to save his sister and flirt with Mai. And Yami, don't throw any more lead pipes."  
  
Silence presided.  
  
"All right. Now hug and make up." Mokuba instructed.  
  
Yugi threw his arms around Jou and Honda. Yami came over and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"It's . . . so beautiful," Ryou sobbed.  
  
"I'm gonna hurl," Bakura repeated.  
  
"I'm glad we're not pansies like them," Malik whispered to Marik.  
  
"I know. It's disgusting!"  
  
The four broke apart.  
  
"Much better. Bakura?" Mokuba continued.  
  
"Well, Ryou, you know the gum on the bottom of your sneakers that I told you that Marik put there?" Bakura said.  
  
"Took me an hour to scrape it all off." Ryou replied.  
  
"I did it." Bakura said.  
  
Loud gasps could be heard.  
  
"That's okay. Remember the Oreo's you said tasted funny? That the cream was off?" Ryou said, a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah. It did taste weird. But you said they wouldn't kill me." Bakura answered.  
  
"Well, that's because it wasn't Oreo cream. It was shaving cream." Ryou told him.  
  
More gasping. Bakura blinked twice before embracing his hikari.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. Except that I replaced your shaving cream with whipped cream again." Bakura said.  
  
"That's why I used your shaving cream."  
  
"How did you outsmart me?"  
  
"Easily."  
  
"Moving on." Mokuba stated. "You two?"  
  
"I tripped Malik when we were out dancing." Marik declared.  
  
"Hey! That was an insult!" Bakura said, rethinking Ryou's earlier response to his outsmart question.  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"In retaliation, I threw out all the beer." Malik continued.  
  
"You said that was Ishizu!" Marik hissed.  
  
"You said tripping me was an accident." Malik growled.  
  
Mokuba began reciting the steps used in CPR in his head as the two glared at each other.  
  
"Oh, I love you anyway," they said simultaneously. Malik threw his arms about his yami.  
  
"All right, Ryuji?" Mokuba prompted.  
  
"I disbanded my cheerleaders." Ryuji said. "And I was mean about it too."  
  
"Well, they are annoying," agreed the rest of the circle.  
  
"Hiroto?" Mokuba dared.  
  
"I . . . well . . . I didn't help Ryuji carry a box he needed with help." Hiroto asserted.  
  
"You told me you pulled a muscle in your shoulder from the last box." Ryuji said.  
  
"I did. Mom took me to the hospital. She won't even let me lift a fork." Honda commented.  
  
"All right. Now," Mokuba said. "We can communicate well, but today we're working on Cooperation."  
  
Bakura groaned. "I'm starting to get the hang of Communication."  
  
"This just means you can be good at something else," Ryou said sweetly, patting Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Exactly. Let's start with defining our personal spaces. Bakura, Marik, Yami, Honda, and Seto on one side. Partners face them on the other side of the room." Mokuba explained. Everyone got ready.  
  
"All right. When I say so, I want Ryou's side to walk forward slowly. When you get too close to the other person, they'll say stop. Mopsy? Will you help me demonstrate?" Mokuba asked, wondering just how crazy he was to trust a lion.  
  
"RAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" Mopsy agreed, standing by Bakura.  
  
Mokuba lined up next to Ryou. He slowly took small steps towards the lion. A foot away, Mopsy roared the signal.  
  
"Does every one get it?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Do we have to roar?" Marik asked.  
  
"NO." Mokuba said. "And go."  
  
They slowly advanced. Seto said stop after the first step. Honda was next when Otogi was nearly two feet away. Yami stopped Yugi a good foot and a half away. Bakura stopped Ryou at a half foot. Marik and Malik were holding each other before Mokuba ended that half of the exercise.  
  
"All right, same positions as before. Bakura's side walks." Mokuba said. "And go."  
  
Jou stopped Seto at three feet away. Much more trusting, Mokuba noted. Yugi stopped Yami at two and half feet away. Ryuji let Honda a half foot closer then Honda had. Ryou stopped Bakura only a few inches away. Marik and Malik were holding each other again.  
  
"Good and switch partners. Actually, to avoid a disaster I'll pair you guys up. Yami is with Seto. Ryuji and Ryou. Honda and Malik. Marik and Jou. Yugi and Bakura." Mokuba instructed.  
  
"If this weren't a PG fic Mokuba Kaiba I'd kick your—"Bakura threatened.  
  
"I'd lay off my brother," Seto threatened right back.  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" Mopsy defended Mokuba.  
  
Everyone paired off. Bakura's side walked first. Yugi stopped him before he started. Ryuji was five and a half feet from Ryou. Malik let Honda four feet close to him before he stopped. Yami zoned out and didn't realize that Seto was already three and a half feet away. Jou was only a foot from Marik.  
  
"Note the differences. Sometimes a person feels more comfortable with one person than another. Some are really comfortable with people like Marik is. For every exercise he has let his partner closer than any other group." Mokuba pointed out. "We'll continue with Trust Falls. I'm sure you've all done them before but let's do some anyway. Original partners."  
  
Everyone went to his first partner. Mokuba made them re-line up. Bakura was next to Honda. Honda had Jou on his other side. Marik was grinning crazily next to them. Yami was a bit farther from Marik than was really necessary.  
  
"All right, Ryou. The floor is padded, and I brought a first aid kit. Ready? Fall." Mokuba told him.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath and fell backwards. Bakura caught him and swept him into his arms.  
  
"You didn't let me fall!" exclaimed Ryou.  
  
"Of course not! I l—lo—I'd feel b—bad." Bakura lied, setting Ryou on his two feet.  
  
"Okay. Ryuji, you're up next." Mokuba informed him. "And fall back."  
  
Ryuji fell, graceful as the cat he resembled. Honda caught his arms and gently pushed him back on his feet.  
  
"Very nice. Okay, Jou. I feel it's fair to warn you that if you let Seto fall, I can't protect you once you leave and that you have to do it again." Mokuba smiled at the frown on Jou's face. "And fall, big brother."  
  
Seto fell very reluctantly. Jou . . . caught his arms. And stumbled for a few steps. He regained his balance and pushed Seto away.  
  
"Geeze, Seto, you need to go easier on the sweets." Jou hinted.  
  
"You need to go easier on the trees." Seto hissed.  
  
"Break it up. All right, Marik?"  
  
Malik fell gracefully into his boyfriend's arms. Marik caught him, picked him up and gave him a kiss and set Malik on his feet.  
  
"Beautiful performance. Yugi, don't let your hair spear Yami. And go."  
  
Yugi fell clumsily. Yami stumbled and accidentally shoved Yugi away. Yugi fell into Mokuba.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yugi! We didn't do that in Ancient Egypt!" Yami apologized.  
  
O.o  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi reassured him.  
  
"All right. Now, five minute break. It's already quarter of nine. We'll do obstacle courses next. And then we'll play Jeopardy if there's time."  
  
Mokuba grabbed the box. He placed six hoops (three by three) on the ground. Then, he laid out thirty smaller cones and placed them in a mess leading towards the other end of the basement. Then, he set out rubber dog toys in a straggly line towards forty larger cones. He marked the beginning and end with jump ropes.  
  
"Okay guys. Looks easy, huh?" asked Mokuba.  
  
They agreed.  
  
"Wrong. Marik, Malik, you guys are doing well. We'll use you as an example. Malik, wear this blindfold." Mokuba handed him the blindfold. "Marik, stand by the other jump rope."  
  
Marik hopped over to the far end of the basement.  
  
"All right. Marik, you have to tell Malik how to get across the obstacle course. He has to step through each hoop. Then, he has to avoid all the small cones. Next, he has to step on each squeaky toy. Then, he has to avoid the bigger cones. And you have to tell him everything. If he makes a mistake, you go back to the beginning? Ready, set, go." Mokuba yelled.  
  
"All right. Um, take a step." Marik said.  
  
Malik stepped on a hoop.  
  
"Okay, end of the line guys. He has to step in the hoop. Good try though." Mokuba lied.  
  
Yami and Yugi were next. Malik gave them the blindfold, so Yami put it on. Yugi bounded to the other end of the basement.  
  
"Yami, take a large step slightly to the right." Touch down in dead center of hoop one. "Okay, move your foot to the left by about two feet." Touch down, dead center, hoop two.  
  
Yami and Yugi got successfully through the hoops. But Yami accidentally crushed a cone when he mixed up right and left.  
  
Seto and Jou were up next. Jou took the blindfold. Seto made him inch his feet into each hoop without stepping on them. He inched him around the smaller cones. But he couldn't resist and purposely made Jou step on a squeaky toy.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba roared. "You did that on purpose! With you, it's always one step forward and two steps back."  
  
Everyone stood in shock. Mokuba had just violated all three C's of a Healthy Relationship. Even Mopsy was shocked.  
  
"You apologize to Katsuya right now. In fact, I'm going to teach you two a lesson in Cooperation." Mokuba stated. He reached in the box for some rope. He dragged Katsuya bodily around the course over to Seto. He took the left arm of Jou and tied to him to Seto's right arm. "Now, get along. Oh, and sorry Katsuya. Sorry guys. Heh, heh, you can only stand your brother for so long. Hiroto, Ryuji, there's another blindfold in the box let's go."  
  
So, the groups kept going. Some got farther (Seto and Jou) than others (Marik and Malik.) But everyone was having a great time. Mokuba was crunching some chips. Suddenly, there was a loud knock.  
  
"Come in. Guys, hold up." Mokuba ordered. Poor Ryou had his foot in mid-air over a cone.  
  
The door opened to reveal—Mai.  
  
"Um, hi there." Mokuba said.  
  
"Hey, it's 9:30. Listen, the girls and me have booked this place for our weekly Poker Night. You need to clear out and fast." Mai explained.  
  
"Okay, guys. Listen, I guess we got carried away." Mokuba replied.  
  
"Guess so. Hey, we need a fifth for poker. Wanna join?" asked Mai.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not allowed." Mokuba answered.  
  
"I was talking to the lion." Mai huffed.  
  
"RAAAAAR!" Mopsy said.  
  
"Sounds good. Listen, leave the goodies, we'll just set up over here while you guys clean up that—that—well, over there." Mai ordered.  
  
Mai led Shizuka, Ishizu and Anzu in. Ishizu and Anzu had a card table. Shizuka had the chips. Mai was carrying the cards.  
  
"You heard the woman, everything goes back in the box. Ryou, you can put your foot down." Mokuba said.  
  
Everyone got busy. Ten minutes later, the poker game was in its second round; the basement floor was clean, and Mokuba, the Ishtars, the Mutous, Honda, and Otogi were ready to go.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba, wanna to untie us know?" asked Jou.  
  
"Nope. It's summer. You can sleep over." Mokuba said evilly.  
  
"If you weren't my brother . . ." Seto threatened.  
  
"Oh, but I am. You girls gonna be all right?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, but why are those two still here?" Mai wondered.  
  
"I can't leave my Mopsy." Bakura sniffled.  
  
"Listen, I'll bring him home. I know where you guys live." Ishizu said, in her quiet yet commanding voice.  
  
"He'll be fine. Come on Bakura. I'll make you hot chocolate at home." Ryou offered.  
  
"Yeah. Can we play Mario Kart 64?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Sure. But I'm Bowser!" Ryou called.  
  
"You're on." Bakura said, racing up the stairs.  
  
The other guys left.  
  
Then, the girls groaned as Mopsy won his third hand.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
Kitsune Kitten: All right, here's the deal. I request seven reviews. I got six last chapter. I'd like one more than last time. The more reviews, the longer the chapter. And the better the chapter. And the more time I have to create it so we have some great new material!  
  
Mario Kart 64 is property of Nintendo. All characters (including Bowser) therefore are not mine. 


End file.
